sweet dreams and a beautiful nightmare
by we're.all.dancing
Summary: this if the edited version of sweet dreams and a beautiful nightmare which i am going to leave up if anyone prefers that version to this one, Also past readers please visit my profile x


"Why is this town so boring?" I whined, cutting into my apple with my pen knife.

"Because there's no malls, movie theatres, clubs, I mean dammit Bella we don't even have a community centre," Rose Muttered not looking up from her compact mirror.

"You realize that was a rhetorical question, right?" I asked, snickering when rose glared at me.

"All the guys here are so-" Rose butted in before Alice could finish her sentence.

"Ugly?" we all started giggling but stopped when three motorbike's pulled into the parking lot of Brandon Academy.

One blue, one silver and one green.

"Alice?" I asked.

"I'm working on it," she muttered, staring down at her phone. "Jasper, Emmett and Edward Cullen, all members of the Irish Mafia, all seniors," We stood silently and watched with the rest of Academy as they pulled their helmets off.

"I think I've died and gone to heaven," Rose muttered.

"Bella close your mouth, your drooling," Alice giggled, causing me to snap my mouth shut. I quickly wiped my mouth only to find that I wasn't drooling.

"The one on the green bike is Edward, he's the oldest at 19, he deals with drugs mostly, but is working to take over his father's position." I licked my lips and tried not to stare as Edward climbed of his bike but it was hard, he was memorizing. The way his penny coloured hair shined in the weak sunlight of forks. His

curved crooked smile And the way his emerald green eyes danced with mischief.

"Next we have Emmett, he's the big guy on the silver bike, he's 18, he may be big but he's incredibly sneaky, he can steal anything at any time," Rose smiled.

"Good, he can steal me a diamond ring, I think I'm in love," Emmett is very muscular with brown curly hair and piercing blue eyes.

I watched as all three of them stood together in a small circle.

"What do you think their talking about?" I asked.

"I don't know, I don't care," Rose whimpered. I know how she felt, I nearly fainted when Edward smiled at me.

"The blonde is Jasper, obviously he rides the blue bike, he's just turned 18, he's quiet, but observant, he can tell when people are lying," I watched as jasper and Alice stared at each other.

"This is like soft porn," I whispered to Rose and giggled as she agreed with me.

"What?" Alice asked.

"Nothing," Rose and I said at the same time.

"But-" she was cut off by the bell signalling first period.

"But nothing, it looks like this tiny town just got a lot more interesting." Rose said as we linked arms and headed to our first lesson.

XsweetdreamsX

I was disappointed, I had yet to see Edward in any of my lessons. Halfway though Biology I got board so I started doodling in my notebook.

"Mr Cullen, glad to see you decided to join my class," my head shot up as Edward walked into the classroom. A look of utter boredom displayed on his handsome face.

"I didn't decide," he muttered as Mrs Cope followed him into the classroom. I couldn't help but giggled as the rest of the class laughed.

"Ah, thank you Mrs Cope, Mr Cullen, go take your seat next to Miss Swan, Miss Swan hold your hand up," I raised my hand and waited as he strutted over to me, Throwing glares at anyone who looked at him.

"Hi," he whispered as Mr Banner carried on with the lesson.

"Hey," I whispered back, keeping my eyes on the board.

"I'm Edward," he smiled, holding his hand out.

"Bella," I blushed, putting my hand in his, his hand was bigger then mine but they still fit together perfectly.

That's when I heard them, Satan's triplets. The three T's. Tiffany, Tatiana and Tara.

"Hey Edward, would you like us to show you your next class," Tara asked, leaning on the desk, giving me and Edward an eyeful of her cleavage.

"No thanks," he said, turning around to face me.

"Um, why?" Tiffany asked, popping her gum.

"Because I'm not interested," I had to giggle as their mouths dropped open. They weren't used to being told no."What lesson do you have next?" he asked, smirking at my bright red face.

"Gym," I told him, grabbing my bag and slinging it over my shoulder.

"Sucks, I've government with Jefferson," he muttered, grabbing my arm and leading out of the classroom.

"Jefferson's ok, just don't sit at the front, he tends to spit," I warned him, giggling at the look of horror on his face.

"Thanks for the warning."

On our walk to the gym I kept sneaking peaks at him out of the corner of my eye, blushing each time he would catch me, causing him to chuckle.

"What?" I asked, smiling.

"Your adorable when you blush," he muttered, lifting his hand to my heated cheeks.

"Thanks."

"You want to go out tonight?" he asked as we stopped outside the gym.

"If I don't?" I asked curiously.

"I'll be forced to stalk you," he joked, grabbing my small hand with his large one.

"Then I'll have to say yes, for my own safety of cause," I replied.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you safe," he promised, letting my hand go.

"You better, I'm putting my trust in you," I grinned and poked him in the chest with my index finger. Before he could say anything else I slipped past him and practically skipped into the girls changing rooms.

"You took your time," Rose said, handing me a purple top and blue shorts.

"I did? Lesson hasn't started yet," I cleverly relied, shrugging out of my clothes.

"Don't play coy, I saw you with Edward Cullen, what did you two talk about?" Alice asked.

"I'll tell you later, at lunch," I whispered to them, watching as too many eyes stared in our direction.

"Fine but I want all the juicy details," Rose warned before dragging me into gym.


End file.
